onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan Archer Kane (Rathuras Rathal)
In a reality where Rathuras Rathal was a very different person, and where his species had been nearly made extinct, this is where Rathuras Rathal was known as Jordan Archer Kane. Jordan Archer Kane was the last living Coragadun in the universe, and was raised by human parents on Earth. History in the Year 31 BTA, a lone stealthed Shuttle landed on earth. Retired Starfleet Captain Archer Kane and his wife who were living on earth at the time had recently returned from their latest miscarriage and found the stealthed shuttle. Archer Kane later reasoned that because he was not on active duty at the time he did not report that he had found the shuttle, he also did not reveal that the occupant had become their son that they would raise, and he did not report until later that once the occupant had been removed the the shuttle vaporized. He and his wife told no one about the shuttle or the true origin of their adopted son. They simply approached a registration clinic and had the occupant legally recognized as their adopted son. The species was then labeled unknown and left as refugee. They called their son Jordan Archer Kane. Their son was brilliant, but he was shy, and he eventually learned to change his appearance to try to appear human but, he gave up and tried to blend in. To better blend in, he intentionally flunked some of his tests, and averaged around a mid C in all of his classes. One teacher who took an interest in him asked for him to take a test that would not be put on the books. According to the teacher who discuss what he scored on the test she reported, " The highest score that Vulcan predicted could be achieved by any alien species, would be around 412, your son scored 22 times that." Jordan Archer Kane, tried desperately to blend in. He preferred though most to be at home, sitting in a rocking chair with the family cat curled up in his lap. Perhaps the biggest struggle for Jordan was his inability to speak without using telepathy. He had no mouth, and he had no nose. Yet he could smell his mother's cooking and wish to partake in meals like the family, but he felt embarrassed even in his own household when he did eat, because he had to biologically teleport the food into his stomach. He had few friends growing up, but when he had passed college, and his father was asked to rejoin starfleet his father accepted the position of Admiral, and put his son in starfleet. Two Years later he would be serving on his father's ship and Starfleets new flagship, The Firestorm. It would be then that the Taiidans emerged and the Firestorm would be given the first Kalminite core, his father would be proud of the ship, but realized the danger and to better relations with the Taiidans they were co-assigned a ship called the USS Judgement to proceed with the Firestorm, to prevent possible kalminite explosions. Jordan Archer Kane was serving as an ensign at the time when his father selected him to go with his first officer and his communication officer, to talk with the Taiidan Captain at Starbase 9 where they would first meet the captain. The first mission would be to meet up with the Taiidan ship before making their way to the Delta Quadrant, their the Firestorm would begin diplomatic relations with Species 8472 while, the Taiidans who had some business of their own to take care of with the Borg would separate briefly before returning to the Firestorm to escort it back to Federation space. Recent history: Personality: Unlike the Rathal that existed in the mainstream universe, Jordan has grown up very different. Taught core conservative human beliefs, and trained in Starfleet have made this Rathal respectful, but also very cautious, shy, and since being taught telepathy is often a rude form of communication, he has been forced to tap binary or Morse code as he is incapable speaking in anything but telepathy. Because of this he has come off as antisocial at times preferring to retreat into his cabin while he is off duty, or go to the holodeck and just insert his program projecting home, and sit, on the porch overlooking the vineyards, of Sicily. He almost never can look anyone in the eye usually out of nervousness which some species mistake for either being respectful, or being something suspicious. He received that scar across his eye when he was running from bullies from his school and had to crawl under a metal chain link fence which a sharp edge caught him under his eye as he slipped under and got away. Category:Alternate reality roleplays